Everything Has Changed
by Rosy Chloe
Summary: Victoria always felt like she doesn't belong. And as it turns out her family has been keeping a secret that changes everything. As the Truth finally unfolds. She finds out about her destiny, Read to Find out her story. Find out what choices she make that can either bring light back to the world or have it succumb to darkness forever... This is a Harry Potter Sister Fanfiction.
1. Cast

Victoria Potter  
(with vibrant green eyes)

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to No Good"_

Birthday : August 3 1981  
Age: 15  
Blood Status: Half-blood  
Full name: Victoria Lily Evangeline Potter (Prent) fake last name.  
Nickname: Vicky, Lils, Flower, Victoria  
Parents:(Dad:James Potter, Mom: Lily Potter both are deceased) Aubrey and Joseph Prent [Parent like figure]  
Godfather: Severus Snape  
Loves: green, singing, music, Harry, Chocolate, owls, Hogwarts  
Personality: She is kind and a loving person. She will be always there to support you. She will always stand by your side and help you be brave. She hates it when people get bullied. She loves Potions,Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.  
Patronus : Unknown 

Harry Potter  
(With vibrant green eyes)

_"Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now, students. If they can do it, why not us?" _

Full name : Harry James Potter  
Birthday: July 31, 1980  
Age : 15 1/2  
Parents : Lily Potter ( Mother :Dead)James Potter (Father : Dead)  
Loves : Victoria(sister), Quidditch, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Sirius Black, Hogwarts  
Personality : He would do anything to protect his friends and family  
Wand : Holly and Phoenix feather nice and supple 11 inches long  
Patronus : Stag  
Blood Status: Half-blood 

Hermione Granger  
"_I'm a mudblood! Mudblood, and proud of it! I've got no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture, back at the Malfoys'!"_

Full Name:Hermione Jean  
Granger  
Birthday : September 19,1979  
Blood Status: Muggle-born  
Parents : Muggle-born Mr. And Mrs. Granger  
Loves : Books, Crookshanks, Potions, (has a crush on Ron), Victoria (as a sister)  
Personality: She is very smart and brave and she stands up for her friends  
Age : 15  
Wand : Dragon heartstrings core, vine wood, 10 3/4 inches long  
Patronus: Otter

Ron Weasley

_"You need your Inner eye testing if you ask me"_

Full Name : Ron Billius Weasley  
Birthday: March 1 1980  
Age : 15  
Parents : Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley [nee Prewett] youngest son in the Weasley family  
Loves : Food, (has a crush on Hermione), Victoria (as a little sister), family  
Personality: He always got your is brave and trustworthy.  
Wand: First wand = 12 inches, ash wood and unicorn tail hair  
Second Wand = 14 inches willow and unicorn tail hair  
Patronus: Jack Russell terrier  
Blood Status: Pure-blood


	2. Chapter 1: The Weird Dream

15 years ago

It was a quiet night in Godric's Hollow. In the house, there was the Potter Family. Until suddenly a dark cloaked figure apparated out of the blue. He started walking in the direction of the Potter family house. He saw through the window that James Potter was on the couch making puffs of colorful smoke with his wand entertaining the 2 children.

They were Harry and Victoria Potter. Suddenly Lily Potter came in the room and kissed his husband and whispered something the figure couldn't hear. James looked at her with pleading eyes but sighed when Lily gave him the 'No buts' look. She scooped up the children in her arms and started to head up towards the bedroom.

James made his way to the armchair and threw his wand on the couch as he sat down. The figure suddenly opens the gate and it creaked a bit. But the couple was too occupied to notice until he came across the door and with his wand, he cast "Confrigo" and the door broke off its hinges while James Potter suddenly stood up in alarm.

He looked at his wife who froze when she was about to go upstairs. He said "Lily it's him. Run, take the children with I'll hold him off." Lily cried "Wait" James halted Lily and James kissed each other their kiss was passionate because they knew this was goodbye knowing this would be the last time they would see each other. She then ran upstairs as James sprinted off to face Voldemort. "Stay away you Stay away from my family," James said fiercely. Voldemort thought 'This is to easy he didn't even bring his wand' He laughed a cruel and empty laugh.

While pointing his wand at him. He then spoke the spell that would end his life  
"Avada Kedavra" he screamed and a jet of green light hit him. James dropped dead like a ragged doll. And Voldemort made his way upstairs. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Lily Potter put her babies in the crib and said to them  
"Harry, Victoria mom and dad love you so much. We will always be here for you remember that. Harry, please take care of your sister she's the only family you have left now and take care of each other and love each other very much because Love is stronger than anything evil in this world" she finished with tears in her eyes. She stood in front of the crib and faced Voldemort for the last time.

Suddenly the door was blown off its hinges and stood in all his glory was Voldemort. As he was making his way to the crib Lily intercepted between them and pleaded with him "Please not Harry not Victoria!" Voldemort said to the girl "Step aside you silly girl step aside now!" But she kept saying "Not Harry Not Victoria Please! Kill me. Kill me instead!" and Voldemort patience began to lessen "Step aside girl this is your last warning!" he said slowly yet coldly. "But Please Not Harry. Not Victoria! Please have mercy!" Voldemort couldn't take it anymore he pointed his wand and her and said, "Avada Kedavra!" and a green jet of light hit her. Lily just like James, dropped dead like a ragged doll.

Voldemort then looked in the crib and thought 'Who should I kill first'. At that moment, Victoria decided to start crying when she felt the dark aura from the man. Lord Voldemort visibly flinched. He couldn't stand the crying of the children in the orphanage. "I guess little Victoria wants to die first!" Voldemort said with a cruel smile.

But Harry felt this _"Protect sister urge"_. So, As Voldemort was about cast the Killing Curse he crawls in front of his sister to protect her from the blast. Voldemort stopped midway from casting the Killing Curse and looked at Harry "Ahh Harry Potter you want to save your sister. Well, you are a fool for after I kill you. I will kill her as well! AVADA KEDAVRA! " Voldemort finishing aiming his blast at Harry. But, instead of killing Harry though. It just rebounded on him and shot itself right back at Voldemort.

He screamed in frustration and anguished his body turned to dust and he escapes the house in his soul like form. They escape unharmed except for the lightning-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. He got that as a 'souvenir' from the killing curse. After a while, Hagrid came in Godric's Hollow "Lily, James?! Are ye alright?" Hagrid called as he went into the house he froze and He saw James body and he went upstairs and saw Lily's corpse was too much for him big tear was spilling on his face. Suddenly, he heard a few noises from the crib.

Hagrid hesitated at first, but he finally took a peaked into the baby crib and to his shock, the babies were there just sleeping. He felt the light in the dark destroyed home when he saw them. Hagrid smiled and said "Hello Harry, Hello Victoria let's get you out of here" and he picked them up and brought them to the motorbike Sirius Black gave him.

Then, he went on his way to 4 Privet Drive. Where he found Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for him. Dumbledore took the letter from his robe pocket and placed it between Harry and Victoria and placed them on the doorstep. He bid Professor McGonagall and Hagrid goodbye and left with Aubrey Black and Joseph Prent to do important matters. But before he left he said "Good luck Harry and Victoria Potter" and he apparated away with Aubrey and Joseph along with him.

**Dumbledore's POV **

It was the night a few hours after the death of James and Lily Potter. Also, a few hours after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. I had just finished dropping off Harry and Victoria to their Aunt and Uncle at Number 4 Privet Drive.

I am on my way to the Hog's Head to give Sybill Trelawney the post for divination class at Hogwarts. I had brought a few friends with me, Aubrey Black and Joseph Prent. We apparated to the Hog's Head. I talked with Sybill for a while. I told about the post and she immediately accepted.

Just as Me, Aubrey and Joseph were about to leave until I heard a scream. We all turned around. As Sybil suddenly stood up so fast and a mist was collecting around her and I saw her turned to look at me and I saw that her eyes glowed green then she spoke in a harsh and cold voice it sounded like 3 Sybill Trelawney's were speaking at once she said:

"The youngest Potter with hair as red as flame ? and eyes ? as green as emerald's gleam;  
Shall travel to the future and stay for 15 years at last;  
But on her 15th?birthday...she shall return;  
To help defeat the Dark Lord or watch as the world ? burns ?."

And suddenly she sat down again and she suddenly her eyes ? stopped glowing green. and she said "Sorry about that Albus must have dozed off". She saw our shocked faces and she asked: "Is there anything wrong ?". I was first to recover from my shock and I smiled and said "Of course there nothing wrong, Sybill. thank you for your time and I'll see on September 1st at Hogwarts".

I went out of Hog's Head with Aubrey and Joseph behind me. We apparated to the Burrow. We greeted Molly and Arthur. Aubrey called an order meeting and after 5 minutes later all the Order members arrived. I said, "I have decided to call this meeting because there is now another prophecy and it involves Victoria Potter".

Everybody gasped at that. I told them what the prophecy said and Kingsley asked What's the plan then Albus?". I said "Well Aubrey and Joseph will go with Victoria when she goes to the future. When She is fifteen, she will be brought back here but death eaters might come to the future to stop you from bringing her back."

Then I explained the rest to Aubrey and Joseph. Aubrey asked: "Why can't we take Harry with us ?".I said, "Because Harry is needed here in needed here in our own timeline because I think that while you guys are in the future Voldemort might come back".I made do the unbreakable vow to not tell Victoria until she is 15. After that, I apparated to Privet Drive. It was still night time.

I picked up little Victoria Potter. I saw how much she looked like Lily she even has her eyes. I woke her up when I took her from Harry. Then, she started to cry so I calmed her down. She started making grabby hands at me and she was smiling and giggling at me.

I changed the letter and now the letter only said Harry Potter and now Little Victoria was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled and I called Fawkes to tell the others that I was coming back with Victoria now I took my broom from my pocket and enlarged. I rode it back to the burrow because **apparating with a baby is dangerous**.

**TIME SKIP**

I landed safely at the Burrow. I knocked. Then, as the doorbell rang everybody scrambled to get the door. They looked at Victoria, Molly said She looks exactly like Lily. I gave Victoria to Aubrey and Joseph. I also gave her a locket and said to Aubrey "Give this to her on her 15th birthday It's was Lily's. I know that there will be books about Harry in the future so I suggest you guys read them so that when Victoria comes back her job could be easier."

Aubrey nodded in reply. I gave them the time turner. They started to vanish and just like that they were gone.

**I just wanted to be clear what their age would be**  
**(Victoria is 3 months old in this chapter and Harry is 1 **  
**a year older than Victoria )**  
**But when she comes back** **when she's fifteen she would be the same age as Harry but in reality, She is a year younger than Harry**


	3. Chapter 2: Truth and Explanations

Present Time

I was reading on my bed "Harry Potter And The Order of the Phoenix" again.  
I already finished the whole book series. It became one of my favorites. I can't help but read it over and over again. It keeps me calm from my nightmares from a woman screaming and being in the air and a green light. I know it feels weird but whenever I read it. I get a calm feeling. But anyway I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Victoria Lily Evangeline Prent.

I'm fifteen. I live with my Aunt Aubrey & Uncle Joseph. I have never met my parents. My Aunt Aubrey told me I was found on their doorstep. So, they took me in as their own. I have red hair and green eyes. I always felt like I never belonged. I was a good kid but I felt like something was missing in my life. I wished I had a life full of adventure. But I thought " it would be cool if I was actually part of Harry Potter"

I shook my head to snap me out of my daydream and went back to reading and everyday activities.

**Time Skip **  
I was getting ready for bed and I turned off the lights and I went to bed.

**Dream**  
I dreamt that I was in Godric's Hollow and I saw Voldemort enter the house of Lily and James  
"Wow, I must stop reading Harry Potter sometimes so that I can stop having these weird dreams." I thought as I went upstairs. I saw something that surprised me I saw baby Harry. I also saw another baby next to him. Who looks exactly like ME! And as Voldemort stopped midway from saying the curse and turned to me and said "I am coming for you"  
Then he aimed the green light at me.  
**End Dream**  
I woke up in cold sweat. The blanket was twisted around me like a straitjacket. After a while, I calm down enough and I started Thinking What The Heck Just Happened ! I decided to think about it and ask Uncle Joseph and Aunt Aubrey. But what does this mean? It took a while but I was finally able to go back to sleep.

**A few hours later**

There were a million questions in my mind as I was on my way downstairs. Why did I have that dream? That can't be real? What do these dreams mean? I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize I was already in the kitchen. I saw my Aunt Aubrey making pancakes ? and Uncle Joseph reading the newspaper ?. I was so happy to see them. I momentarily forgot about my dream.

"Good morning Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph" I greeted them cheerfully "Good morning sweet pea," Uncle Joseph said when he looked up from his newspaper with a smile "Good morning dear," Aunt Aubrey said with a smile.

as I sat down on the table. Aunt Aubrey set down a plate of pancakes in front of me. But I just couldn't eat well. The dream came back into my mind as I went to put syrup on my pancakes.  
I couldn't stop wondering about the dream I had.

Apparently, I must have had a troubled look because Aunt Aubrey said: "Sweety are you alright?" I snapped out of my daze and said: " Yeah I'm fine." I said with a small smile as I finished my breakfast.

**Later that Day **  
The dream kept on bothering me for the whole day. So, I decided to tell them. As I was about to go downstairs. I heard them call me down. "That was lucky." I thought and I saw them in the living room. "So you guys called me?" I asked.

"Yes dear, we did." Aunt Aubrey said with a smile. All though she did look nervous and scared. "So what wrong?" I asked.  
"Well dear, it is about your parents?" Uncle Joseph said nervously. When he said it was about my parents. I froze. "I thought I was found on your doorstep," I said. "Well it's time you learned the truth," Aunt Aubrey said.


	4. Chapter 3: Time Turners are Tricky

_Recap: _  
_Before I can even say or do anything the front door suddenly burst open._

**Now **

I saw loads of Death Eaters and I saw Uncle Joseph casting protection enchantments and I saw Aunt Aubrey have my suitcase with all my things and she shrunk it and gave it to me. She removed a time turner from her neck and placed it on my neck. "You need to go now. We will hold them off for as long as we can," she said. "No, I won't leave you guys!" I screamed with tears in my eyes. "You're more important," she said. I saw Aunt Aubrey take out her locket and she waved her wand at it and it turned blue. She said "This is will get you to Grimmauld place" I looked back at them and I said, "Will I ever see you again?" I asked. "Someday, But right now you need to go and fulfill your destiny" Uncle Joseph said when he finished the enchantments. "Wait I have so many more questi,ons" I said. "Dumbledore will tell you everything," he said. I nodded and made my way to grab the locket. I grabbed it and everything was spinning. But as I was leaving I saw jets of green light hit Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph. But, before I could help or even react I felt a jerk in my navel and before I knew it. I was already on my way to Grimmauld's Place.

**At Grimmauld's Place **

I finally stopped spinning. I was in the dining room. It took a minute or two to cope with what was happening and everything came rushing back to me. I cried for the loss of Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph. 'It was all my fault, maybe if I grabbed their hand when I was touching the portkey, maybe I could have saved them' I thought. Even though, they were not my real parents.

They were the best guardians I could ever have. After a while, I stopped wasting tears and I looked at the locket Aunt Aubrey gave me. I noticed that it was the exact same one I saw in the memory. So, I opened it. Inside I saw a picture of my Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph with me on one side and a picture on the other side of the Order of The Phoenix members. In between the locket was a letter for me. So, I opened it and it said

_My Dearest Victoria,_

_If you are reading this, then you must know that Joseph and I have passed on. But it is not your fault. We wanted to protect you. I know you have a lot of questions. But be patient my flower. Dumbledore will explain everything. But, I may be able to tell you a bit. I know you want to tell Harry. But you can't at least until Dumbledore told you so. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you about all this before-hand it was because Dumbledore made us do the Unbreakable Vow on not to tell you until you were 15. And if you are wondering why we couldn't bring Harry with us it was because he was the chosen one, after all, you know what I mean right. But this all I can say, for now, the rest would a bit complicated to read in the letter. Stay Strong Flower never give up. We will always be with you in your heart. We love you so much even though if you were not our full daughter._

_Love_

_Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph _

_Post Script: When you see Sirius tell him I said hi and that I was sorry. Take care of him will you? If you want to know why you ask? It is because he is my brother._

After I finished reading the letter. I dried up the tears 'Aunt Aubrey wouldn't want me to cry' I thought. I would be strong for her and Uncle Joseph. I took out the time turner and I spun it and before I knew it again. I was soaring back to the 19th century.


	5. Chapter 4: Order of the Phoenix

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5650930f7cda49ba700bdc9a248ef37b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Recap: /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e26b277ec63e0da3ee87160990170655"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I took out the time turner and I spun it and before I knew it again. I was soaring back to the 19th century./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c2c1b59d53c106527b0feecc15bb6235"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Now /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I sighed in relief as everything stopped moving and I found myself in the living room and I saw all the adults shell shocked with there mouths hanging open. "Oops!" I said under my breath. I saw everybody put up their wands and point it at my face. "Who are you ?" Remus Lupin asked suspiciously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a92fc09ab5cb1dadb44b893ba815b628"I suddenly felt something heavy in my pocket. I saw a letter address to 'The Order if The Phoenix Members' I noticed that everybody was here but Sirius and Dumbledore. 'Maybe because he feeding Buckbeak' I thought. "My name is Victoria Potter," I said and as I said this everybody gasped. "How do we know your not a death eater ?" Mad-Eye Moody asked. I showed them the letter Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph left me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7228b0f5714b84debbbf76814044b0f5"Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged me. " You look just like Lily dear," she said. "Lily and James must be so proud to have a daughter like you," said Remus Lupin "Thank you, sir," I said. "Please dear it's just Remus I think Aubrey and Joseph would be proud of you," Remus said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b8a9e767294f4e491b0f45af8ce738c"As soon as he said something about Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph I felt tears well up in my eyes and Mrs. Weasley hugged me tighter. When she let go, she went over to Remus and swatted him on the head and said "Don't mention them to her" so to change the subject Mr. Weasley asked, "So are you hungry dear ?" I shook my head in reply. "So when you gonna spill the beans to the company upstairs?" Tonks asked. I knew she meant Harry and the others the truth and sighed "Before the summer ends" I said. They nodded in agreement, There was just too much going on in the Order right now and by telling my story would just stress everybody even more. We decided to make a perfect cover story to the others when they come down again later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7dcfbb58333c95fab960a797f4a01204"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A few hours later .../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We managed to make the perfect cover story. We managed to convince Harry and the others that I moved here from America (because I have an American accent) and after a week I moved in. my family was killed and the house got destroyed by death eaters and Remus found me and brought me here. We also told them that I was starting Hogwarts this year. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; caret-color: #222222; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a7f425f71b591f0197c7a5ce9e2cb89e"So far, nobody was suspicious. I was playing Exploding snap with Harry and the others when Remus came into the room "Victoria, May I talk to you for a minute" he said. I looked up at him "Sure" I said. I stood up and walked out of the room and Remus closed the door behind me. I turn to look at him "What is it ?" I asked. "I informed Professor McGonagall about your predicament. She gave me your Hogwarts letter and we need to buy your school supplies," Remus said. "But what about Voldemort ?" I asked "I believe because of the killing Voldemort may have forgotten you," Remus said. "Ok let's go then," I said excitedly and I grabbed my jacket and I and Remus went on the way to Diagon Alley./p 


	6. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

_Recap :_  
_Ok, let's go then" I said excitedly and I grabbed my jacket and me and Remus went on the way to Diagon Alley._

After we got money from Gringott's for the school supplies.  
We were on the way to Flourish and Blott's. As we pass by Quidditch Quality Supplies. I saw a girl who I think is Slytherin (because she was wearing a green sweater) outside.

As we went in Flourish and Blott's. I saw the girl again chasing Draco Malfoy with a broomstick in her hand. "Malfoy get back here with my wand or I will shove this broomstick so far down your butt you will be limping for days!" I saw Draco running into me.

We both fell on top of each other. "Aww, Draco! I didn't know you had a thing for the new gal!" The girl said and I was blushing like mad. I saw the girl help me up. "Victoria Prent nice to meet you," I said using my fake name. "My name is Catalina Bl-M-Malfoy!" Catalina said. I looked at her, suspicious. I thought she was about to say Black there but I just shrugged it off. "What's your house? I can't hook you up with little pompous prat here if he thinks you're a puff," Catalina said.

I was looking at her weirdly and she pointing at something behind me and I looked and I caught in the corner of my eye of Draco staring at me. "Shame on Pansy though. Thought you liked her, ferret!" She said, snickering. I saw Draco Malfoy flushed and he screamed: "CAT COME BACK HERE! ". 'Wow never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy goes flustered' I thought ?. "Hmm...now that I've mentioned it... YOU HAVEN'T SEEN POTTER YET! You should meet him! He's nice..." she cast a sympathetic look at Draco. "...Well, except to him." She says. I decided to answer her question " I'm a new student." I said.  
"Oh...That's not a problem! Hopefully, you'll be Slytherin, I can't hang out with these bozos every day." she said. "I don't know I really wanted to be in Gryffindor though," I said. "That isn't a bloody problem either! Actually, that'll be in the history books! A friendship between a Gryffindor and Slytherin..." and Blaise said "Cat, language!" And all Cat did was stick out her tongue at him.

"Okay, enough. Do you have a pet yet?" She says, " Of course not I'm new here," I said then she asked me "That reminds me, what school are you from anyways?" I said, "I'm from Ilvermorny." And she replies with a nod and says,  
"No wonder Draco fancies you...You're unique!" As soon as she said that my face went pink. "Ooooh Draco and Victoria sitting in a tree..."But before she can finish that sentence I quickly covered her mouth because I saw Draco eavesdropping and I felt something wet on my hand and I saw Cat had licked my hand. I immediately let go and wiped my hand on my sweater.  
" G! Ha!" She finished. I swear I was going to die right there after I kill her firsts I thought ?. "CAT IM GONNA KILL YOU !"I screamed, "YA CAN'T KILL ME IM THE SISTER OF YOUR SOULMATE!" She screamed.

I was about to kill her until I heard a voice behind me say quietly so only I could hear, "Victoria I have all your books we have to go to Ollivanders' now." I turned around to see Remus there and I said, "Wait a second there is someone I wanted to meet. I point to Catalina and said, "This is Catalina and Catalina this is Remus". After I introduced them to each other and I saw that they looked very nervous. I gave her a weird look and Cat gave me the 'I'll explain later' look and I shrugged it off.

I hugged Cat and wave bye to Blaise and Draco. I saw Cat making missy faces when I said bye to Draco which made my cheeks turn pink. Remus was looking very amused. I walked towards Remus and we walked to Mr. Ollivanders'. I opened the door and I saw Mr. Ollivander turn around and looked the way I saw Remus cast _Muffliato _with his wand so we wouldn't be disturbed or overheard.

"Hello Ms. Potter or rather Prent," he said with a smile. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander, sir Good day to you I was hoping if I could buy a wand please," I said politely.  
"I have your mother's kind personality and her eyes to be exact. I remember every single wand I have sold your mother's was Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice for charm work. And remember the wand chooses the wizard" I smiled as he said this.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," I said kindly. "May you please raise your wand arm, my dear." He said with a smile. I show him my right arm. "Try this Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches" I waved it around but snatched it out of my hand as soon as I did. We kept on trying wand after wand until I felt like we tried everything in the shop. "A tricky one just like your brother, eh? Don't worry we will find the perfect match, But I wonder" He suddenly went to the back of his shop and I saw him carry a beautiful silver box and he pulls out a wand that had a carved rose on it from within.

This wand was beautiful and I felt it calling me. "This wand is special it was a wand made by Merlin himself. Rosewood and Veela hair, 13 and 1/2 inches. This wand has been passed down from generation to generation from my family waiting for the right witch or wizard to be its owner and I have a feeling my dear that it's you" Mr. Ollivander said with a small smile. I slowly took the wand and I felt a warm feeling come from my hand and I made a shower of gold dust suddenly rain.

I saw Mr. Ollivander and Remus applauding me and I brought the wand and paid 10 galleons for it. We were leaving Ollivanders'. I was positively beaming all the way until we arrived back in Grimmauld Place.

**Later that day**  
The last thing that I thought before going to bed was that 'This is my dream come true'


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting Dumbledore

_Recap :_  
_The last thing that I thought before going to bed was that 'This is my dream come true'_

It has been 3 weeks since I got my new wand. Tonks and Mad-eye were teaching me how to duel and Hermione has been helping me to be prepared for the 5th year and my OWL's. I and Cat have been chatting and it turns out Cat is a secret Order of the Phoenix member.

It turns out she is a spy for Slytherin so that she could inform the Order if there is Slytherin who wants to join Voldemort. Cat and I planned to hang out in Grimmauld Place today with her mom Marlene, I met her she is really nice. I haven't told Harry or the others yet anything about the time travel. I am planning on doing it before September 1st though.

I am currently dueling Tonks and Mad-eye. "_Stupefy_," I said "_Protego_" Tonks said I saw my opportunity. I raised my wand and I aimed it at Mad-eye and said "_Expelliarmus_" I duck as a Stunner was send by Tonks while catching Mad-eye's wand and I point at Tonks wand and say "_Expelliarmus_" and I run and catch it. I caught her wand and I saw a shocked Mad-eye and Tonks. I bowed and gave them there wands back and Tonks said "That's was brilliant Victoria, " Tonks said with a grin. "Thanks," I said cheerfully.

And if you're wondering why I could use magic without being in Hogwarts. It is because the Ministry thinks that I am 'dead' since I am Harry Potter's sister and also because I also time traveled to the future. So the Ministry never had the change to put the trace on me.  
So after the duel, I went upstairs so I could get ready for Cat later.

**After a while...**  
I finally finished getting ready I decided to wear this cute outfit.  
I was about to go and read a book until Mrs. Weasley came into the room and she said to me "Victoria dear Dumbledore wants to speak to you in the living room" I got up and looked at her curiously and made my way downstairs to the living room. I see Dumbledore eating lemon drops and had a smile on his face. "Ah, Victoria just the person I wanted to see," He said cheerfully.

I looked at him and said, "Hello Dumbledore" I greeted as I was closing the door. "You look just like your mother. I am so sorry for what happened to Aubrey and Joseph. But now, on to the business matter. Do you know why we decided to bring you back just now ?" He said. I looked him "Yes I know about The prophecy but what has been pulling my mind was how come we couldn't bring Harry with us to the future? And also why didn't I have a lightning scar on my forehead?" I said confused. "Because he had his own destiny and also so that we don't mess up the future and besides I said to your aunt years ago that Voldemort might return and now he has. As for your other question, I believe Harry protected you from that Killing curse" Dumbledore explained.

"But now I need to ask you a few questions who have you told about you time travel." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "I have told everybody in the Order except Sirius and the others I am planning on doing it on before the new school year starts though" I replied. "Well I have a little bit of a favor for you."

He then looks around the room and whispers to me " I know about the books as well but try and prevent many deaths as possible but not the important ones and Please don't tell Harry anything until the time is right." I nod my head and Dumbledore smiles "Lily and James would be proud of you and Oh look at the time! I best be off" I saw him get up from the couch, was about to step out until I heard noise on the other side.

He then, listens to the voices behind the door and chuckles. "Well Victoria sounds like you might get the chance to explain earlier that you thought" He said his eyes twinkling with amusement. I looked at him confused but not for long. Because suddenly like magic ,Dumbledore opened the door and Harry and Sirius suddenly stumbled out. "Good day Victoria" Dumbledore said with a little bow before leaving not even noticing Sirius and Harry. Leaving me all alone to explain.


	8. Chapter 7: Secrets are Spilled

_Recap :_  
_Dumbledore opened the door and Harry and Sirius suddenly stumbled out. "Good day Victoria," Dumbledore said with a little bow before leaving not even noticing Sirius and Harry. Leaving me all alone to explain._

**Now**  
I stood there shocked at what was happening. I then groan and facepalmed. ' Dumbledore why did you leave me alone to explain this. Things just couldn't be worse right ?' But just as I finished that thought Marlene and Cat suddenly show up.

I groaned in frustration and said, "Really why does this happen to me !?" Marlene asked me "What is going-" then she sees Sirius. Her mood did a complete 180. "SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT IN MERLIN'S UNDERPANTS ARE YOU DOING!?" She bellowed. Cat shyly walks over to her infuriated mother and asks "Is this actually my dad?" And we all froze as she said this.

After a few seconds of silence Sirius suddenly stood up and screamed "I have a daughter! " and then he fainted. Marlene, Harry and I catch him. And Marlene decides to take Sirius to his room. As soon as she left, I look at Cat as she had a shocked look on her face and was covering her mouth. I looked at her before exclaiming "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me ?" And Harry decided to step in and say "Really as if you haven't been keeping secrets! How come you never told me you were my sister? We have been staying here together for 3 weeks and You never told me !?" Harry screamed at me.

I could hear the sadness and betrayal in his voice and I slowly turn towards him and looked at him guiltily and felt my heartbreak. There were tears streaming down his face and also mine. Cat suddenly says "It's not her fault Harry and also, you didn't you tell me...?"

I looked at Harry and said "Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't tell I have been planning to tell you and the other before the end of the day or at least before September 1st and I wanted to hang out first before I drop the information because to be honest I just found out 3 weeks ago too. So I had to adjust to everything. Harry, I am really sorry and even though we have been together for only 3 weeks. Those 3 weeks have been the best 3 weeks of my life. I love you so much"

I said sorrowfully with tears streaming down my face. I look at Cat " I'm so sorry Cat. I couldn't tell you right out of the blue cause we just met and I wanted to trust you first and after the last 3 weeks, you have gained my trust. So I was planning to tell you along with the others." I said softly and I look at both of them and say "I'm sorry please forgive me. When they didn't say anything I look down I couldn't look at the betrayed look on their faces. Then, Suddenly two arms wrapped around me and hugged me fiercely I look up to see Harry concerned green eyes looking into mine. Catalina just hugs me too.

It was a very touchy moment until it was ruined by Sirius bursting into the room and Marlene face palming behind him. When his eyes landed on Catalina, he hugged her very tightly. After a few seconds, she hugs him back. Then he turns to me and pulls away from Cat gives me a hug as well. I stood there shocked but hugged back and when he pulled away He asked me "Where is Aubrey?" I suddenly start crying again and I answer shakily " I'm sorry" and Sirius hugs me again and says "Don't be, she and Joseph did it protecting you so don't apologize you are here now with us" I smile when he said that. Harry suddenly asked me " Vicky, I have a question if you came from the future even if you were born here how come I couldn't come with you and why did you just arrive now" I sighed and said  
"Well Brother, you better call the others because I am sure that I am not gonna repeat this again. And Sirius went out of the room and called the others.

After 30 minutes he came back with confused and shocked Weasley's and Hermione and the rest of the Order members 'So that's why it took so long. Why did you leave me to explain this Dumbledore! I swear when I get to Hogwarts! You will wish you never left' I thought. Once everyone was fitted down on the couch. Sirius nodded at me to start. I took a deep breath and started telling them my story. I told them about me being Harry's sister and about everything which has happened to me so far.

Of course, I didn't tell them about the books and about the prophecy and what was to come in the future. But I told them my prophecy. Then, I started explaining why Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph couldn't take Harry with us. When I was finally done I waited for there reaction. I don't know if there were either shocked or excited.

They just kept staring at me. It was getting kind of uncomfortable being stared at. Thank the heavens Cat decided to cut the tension"Will you stop looking at her like that ?! You guys are staring at her like she is from another world!" She screamed. Everybody looked away from me their expression a bit sheepish. Hermione smiles at me "Is it okay if I ask a few questions about the future."I smile at her "Sure, Why not?" I replied.

**Later that Day**

When Hermione said a '_few' _she meant like a lot. I checked the clock and my eyes widen we have been here in here for 4 hours! It Was already late afternoon. Hermione was finally done asking I sighed a bit in relief. When Hermione was done Cat stood up from her chair "Finally, now all those questions are done and the truth has been revealed. I am gonna steal my best friend now bye" Cat said and before I could even comment she took my hand and dragged me out of the living room.


	9. Chapter 8: Trials of the Black Manor Pt1

_Recap :_  
_"Finally, now all those questions are done and the truth has been revealed. I am gonna steal my best friend now bye" Cat said and before I could even comment she took my hand and dragged me out of the living room._

**Now**  
As we kept going up the staircase I asked "Cat where are we going" Cat just replied cheerfully "We are going on an adventure" I laughed at her and we kept on going left and right's down the corridor until we reached portrait of a snake it looks like the Hogwarts but instead of the H in the center of the there was a wizard's hat that looked like Merlin's symbol.

I have never seen this here before. "Cat why are we here and what is this portrait?"  
I asked and she turned to me and said " There are so many secret entrances in Grimmauld Place and this one has to only room that can never be opened. I know this because when I was younger I was brought here by my Uncle Regulus. He showed me all the secret rooms and passages here. Out of all the rooms, this one can never be opened by any Black. The other members and I have been trying to open this portrait ever since we got here. We think that whatever is behind this portrait can help us win this war. But, I have a theory that this painting can only be opened by a Parseltongue.

I was supposed to ask Harry to open it but I think you could speak Parseltongue as well as him." Cat said to me "What! But I don't even know how to speak it" I exclaimed. Cat looked at me "Okay at least give it a try please?" I sighed and nodded I did it as Harry did I thought as if the snake was moving and said #open# but to my surprise instead of the normal English language it came out in a strange hissing noise. The portrait didn't open. But I noticed something weird about it. It felt like it was calling to me.

I touched the crest on the portrait But as soon as I touched it, it started glowing and the portrait opened. Cat and I looked at each other and slowly went in to find out what was inside.  
**Meanwhile in the Living Room at Grimmauld's Place**  
**(Note: I plan to add more than just Victoria's POV in this chapter)**

Harry POV  
We all stood there shocked. I was still in disbelief yet oddly was very happy. I had a sister, I had a sister all along. I thought I was alone all my life. But no, I had a family. But then I felt an urge to protect her flow through me. A memory I thought was long gone reminded me why.  
**Memory starts**  
I heard breathing and suddenly we were placed on something soft. I look to my side and saw my sister Victoria looking curious. I look at mummy and she said "Harry, Victoria mama, and dad love you so much. We will always be here for you remember that. Harry, please take care of your sister she's the only family you have left now and take care of each other and love each other very much because Love is stronger than anything evil in this world" she said.  
**Memory ends**  
'Mom' I thought. I needed to find my sister and talk to her and try and be a big brother she loves.  
I was about to find her and talk to her. When suddenly I heard a hiss and then a scream. My heart pummeled because I knew who that voice belongs to.

I stood up so fast and I looked at everybody " My sister and Cat may be in trouble." I said worriedly. Everybody was stood up just as fast as I did and we ran to find them. I swear to myself if I find my sister. I would make sure nothing bad ever happens to her again.

**Back with the girls...**  
As soon as we step in, we started falling. We screamed but I suddenly remembered I had my wand with me. I took it out and pointed it at me and Cat and said _"Aresto Momentum" _It slowed down our fall just in time as we landed safely on the ground. I noticed that everything was so dark. _"Lumos" _and a light illuminated through the room. I had realized that we were in a grand hallway.

Cat gasped beside me and screamed with delight  
"WE FOUND THE LOST BLACK MANOR! IT WASN'T JUST A MYTH" I just looking at her questionably this was never in the books "Black Manor? And why was it lost and why are you saying it wasn't just a myth?" I asked Cat explained the Black Manor was lost before in the light and dark war.

There was a rumor that before the Black Manor has a library that had books written by the founders and even by Merlin himself. Since the Dark Lord before wanted the knowledge from the library so they could rule the world. So with the help of the founders and Merlin, they decided to hide the Black Manor and protect it using sacred spells and making sure the Dark Lords never find the manor up to this day.

They use a special blood seal enchantment. They said that only people with the blood of one of the founders or Merlin can enter. But only a Black can navigate through the Manor. A Black can also enter as long as there is a descendant with the blood of the founders. But if seek out the knowledge in the library you must pass a dangerous test created by all the founders and Merlin himself.

As she finally finished the story I was shocked at first that I might be related to one of the founders or even Merlin himself. Wait if I'm related to one of the founders does that mean Harry is as well?! I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Cat "Are you alright? What's on your mind?" she asked."I'm just wondering if I'm related to Merlin or one of the founders" I told her. Then, Cat had a brilliant idea.

"Hey Vicky what if we find the library and I am sure we can get through those challenges. This will be the best adventure yet. I think there might be a book about the Potter family tree in there then maybe we can find out if you are related to Merlin or one of the founders " She said. I shake my head and say "Alright Let's Go" and I follow Cat as we made our way to the trials we were gonna be facing.

**I am going to make 4 parts of this enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 825: Trials of the Black Manor

_Recap :_  
_Then, Cat had a brilliant idea "Hey Vicky what if we find the library and I am sure we can get through those challenges. This will be the best adventure yet. I think there might be a book about the Potter family tree in there then maybe we can find out if you are related to Merlin or one of the founders "She said. I shake my head and say "Alright Let's Go" and I follow Cat as we made our way to the trials we were gonna be facing. _

Now  
We were in a long corridor. It felt like we have been in here forever. But not only that But it was still dark. The only light came from my wand. Cat was the only one who could guide us through here. I wondered what the trial could be. As we continue down the corridor, Cat said: "We are getting closer." We soon found our ourselves in between a crossroad. I look at Cat and she pointed to the right pathway which looked very narrow she said "Come on, its this way" and we both started going through the narrow pathway we saw a door at the end of the pathway.

Cat and I took a deep breath and opened the door. To our surprise, it was a dead end. We tried going back to the crossroad again but the door closed suddenly then the walls started revealing spikes and it started closing in on us. 'Well this isn't good' I thought

Back at Grimmauld's Place  
Harry POV  
We have been searching everywhere for them but it was like they vanish into thin air. We thought that Death Eaters might have captured them. But they couldn't have gotten in because of the Fidelius Charm. I was worried out of my mind. But not as worried as Sirius though he was already growing frantic to find Cat.

I know that feeling as well even if I just found out Victoria wand my sister I already feel so overprotective of her. I passed by the staircase I saw a picture of a snake it has the scales of the basilisks. And the crest on the bottom was like the Hogwarts one. But instead of the H with the four houses, they were a Hat That was blue with white stars. There was even an E encrusted on the hat.

I have never seen this portrait before in Grimmauld Place. I quickly called Sirius to come up here and he came bursting into the room "Have you found any clues to find them" He asked me. I sighed sadly and shook my head. I suddenly remembered why I called him here"Have you ever seen this portrait here before?" I asked him. Sirius said "Yes they said there was a myth that this portrait leads on the Black Manor" I look at him confused and said, "What do you mean Black Manor?" Sirius explained the Black Manor was lost before in the light and dark war.

There was a rumor that before the Black Manor has a library that had books written by the founders and even by Merlin himself. Since the Dark Lord before wanted the knowledge from the library so they could rule the world. So with the help of the founders and Merlin, they decided to hide the Black Manor and protect it using sacred spells and making sure the Dark Lords never find the manor up to this day. They use a special blood seal enchantment. They said that only people with the blood of one of the founders or Merlin can enter.

But only a Black can navigate through the Manor. A Black can also enter as long as there is a descendant with the blood of the founders. But if seek out the knowledge in the library you must pass a dangerous test created by all the founders and Merlin himself. But the thing is that they said whatever was in those books is that they were cursed. I looked at him and said, "That must be what Cat and Victoria are looking for."

I was getting anxious and frustrated what if they get hurt or even worse die down there. We need to get in through that portrait now. I suddenly had an idea I said #open# in parseltongue but nothing worked. I touched the frame, and it glowed as soon as I touched it. And the portrait creaked open. Sirius and I looked at each other shocked and we heard Vicky and Cat screamed from down below. and without hesitation, We went into the portrait to save them. But we forgot that there were no stairs. Luckily, Sirius had his wand with him and slowed our fall. Sirius led the way to them.

Back with the Girls  
"AHHH!" Cat and I scream and I calm down enough and said to Cat "Cat let's calm down for a second and try and find a way to stop this" And she nodded once she calm again. We were finding a way to stop this I was using _Arresto Momentum _to slow down the walls from closing in on us. "Cat is there any clues that could maybe stop this because I'm not sure how long this spell will last," I said.

Cat looked at me then nodded and went to observe if there was anything out of the ordinary. And I know what your thinking everything is out of the ordinary in here. But that doesn't mean there wouldn't be a clue this might be one of the trials of the founders. Cat suddenly whooped in delight and said: "I found something it's a riddle". I look at her "What does it say?" I asked. "It says this" Cat said

_To get past this trial;_  
_Complete my puzzle it will be worth your while;_  
_Here in this room are ancient runes;_  
_Answer correctly it would be a boon;_  
_Answer wrongly it would be your doom;_

_Riddle starts here:_  
_I am a being that is invisible to all;_  
_I am only seen when people see their fall;_  
_I am a unique one of a kind;_  
_But play with me, is to play with minds;_  
_Anger me you face my wrath;_  
_Of death and sorrow is your path;_  
_I am an angel or so you see;_  
_But eyes deceive, that I guarantee;_  
_So beware whenever you come across me;_  
_I don't play nice to those who disagree;_  
_I am feared when on your last breath;_  
_For I am the truth, sorrow, and sadness of the youth;_  
_Riddle ends_

I thought for a moment after reading the riddle and I saw ancient runes on the wall beside Cat and said "Cat I think you have to press on the runes" I said. "It's a good thing I took ancient runes in my 3rd year and also every other class (except Divination) in Hogwarts," she said relieved. But then her eyes widened in alarm, she said: "Vicky you might wanna hurry up, your spell is wearing off". I looked at the wall and my eyes widened too. The spell was wearing off.

I thought, 'Come on! It is something that cannot be seen when you make it angry you face its wrath of death.' "Hurry the wall is getting closer!" Cat exclaimed. "I'm trying," I said. 'It was said that it was feared on your last breath but the only person you would be scared of when your about to die is...' My eyes widened in realization I knew the answer I looked at Cat and screamed: "Cat the answer is Death!" The walls were getting really close but I saw as she pressed the runes that spell Death.

It takes a close few seconds before the walls and the spikes started retracting and going back to the original position. Cat and I sighed in relief and look at each other then we laughed shakily and smiled. The new door suddenly appears and opens. Cat and I took another breath and walked through the door to face the next trial. But before we left the room I  
think I heard Harry's voice 'Oh well must be my imagination and if he was here he would kill me' I thought.

Sorry this special is gonna take longer than I thought so it is gonna be in 4 parts one for each trial enjoy


	11. Chapter 850: Trials of the Black Manor

_Recap:_  
_The new door suddenly appears and opens. Cat and I took another breath and walked through the door to face the next trial. But before we left the room _  
_I think I heard Harry's voice 'Oh well must be my imagination and if he was here he would kill me' I thought._

**A Few moments later**  
We are down on another corridor until we saw another door and we opened it and we saw a room with nothing I looked at Cat " What are you looking at me for?" She asked. "Do you know what's happening?"  
I asked her. "How am I supposed to know what's happening?" Cat said sassily. "Really, are you serious right now?!" I told her. "Nope I'm not serious I'm Catalina" she said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes at her and facepalmed. She is literally Sirius Black's daughter. As I finished this thought the door closed shut and this weird gas came from everywhere. I started feeling very dizzy. 'Oh well I guess the trials starts now' was my last thought before everything went black.

**Back with the boys**  
Harry POV  
We went in a room and I saw a hint of red hair before the door closed shut "Victoria" I cried. The door behind us suddenly closed shut and the walls grew spikes and started coming towards us. I saw a riddle and instructions it said:  
_To get past this trial;_  
_Complete my puzzle it will be worth your while;_  
_Here in this room are ancient runes;_  
_Answer correctly it would be a boon;_  
_Answer wrongly it would be your doom;_  
**Riddle starts here**  
_I am a creature or so you see;_  
_When people see me they run and flee;_  
_When I give you a kiss it will be your greatest regret;_  
_For I suck your happiness, emotion and soul with your greatest threat;_  
**Riddle ends here**  
I look at Sirius and he was a bit pale. I looked at him in concern and he gave me a reassuring smile. So I think about the answer to the riddle. What could so terrifying that people run and flee for it. Time was running out the walls were getting closer now more that ever.

I was still thinking when Sirius goes to the runes and says to me "It's a good thing I still remember ancient runes" and he pressed the letters and the spikes and the walls retracted and the door opened and Sirius and I sprinted to the door. And we walked to the corridor to the next trial. As we were walking I looked at Sirius "What was the answer?" I asked him. Sirius looked at me "Dementors" he said with no emotion. I looked at him "Are you okay?" I ask. "I'm fine,Let's just get the girls and get out of here," he said still with no emotion.

**Back to the Girls**  
_Before the boys completed the trial_

All I could was silence and all I could see was darkness. Then suddenly, I heard voices. It's sounds like Cat and someone else I didn't know I opened my eyes and I saw I was in a cell. I was shocked how did I even get here. My scar suddenly felt like someone was stabbing it with a knife.

I yelped out in pain but also in betrayal because I saw someone coming and I saw it was CAT AND VOLDEMORT coming to my cell. "Cat, look out Voldemort is beside you!" I screamed at her in alarm. She looked at me and laughed. "Oh look she's finally awake" Cat said. Voldemort suddenly cackled with glee. "Hello there little Victoria. Look at your face! So it seems I finally found you after all these years I can finally kill you properly. And your wondering how I found you? Well you have to thank your little friend here 'Cat' here. She was the one who told me about you.

You see she has been a spy for the Order ever since what happened in the graveyard. She was one of the best in the inner circle. You thought she was a spy for the Order but she was a spy for me." Voldemort said in a dark cruel voice. I was shocked, after all this time. I couldn't believe it. "No your lying!" I screamed at him. "You though I was your friend stupid half-blood I was never your 'best friend' I was only using you" Cat said with an evil smirk. "No this can't be true" I said to her. "Enough I will let my most devoted servant kill you. Grab your wand and duel." Voldemort said.

As were preparing for our duel. My mind kept wandering. It was so surreal even if I just knew Cat for just a summer we have been through so much together. There is no way she would betray her friends. Then I realised this must be an illusion. When we started the duel. I just drop my wand. Let's just say Cat and Voldemort looked at me like I just gone insane but I didn't care. "Come on kill me" I said to Cat. "If your not my 'best friend' I'm sure killing me would be so easy." I said again. "Hahaha! You just wasted your only source of protection against me. Now after I kill you, I will kill Harry." She said triumphantly.I didn't care what was going to happen to me because I was ready to die for my best friend cause even if this is real or not. I would do anything to protect my friends. Suddenly Cat screamed "Avada Kedav—" . She paused midway in saying the curse and suddenly stood up straight and said in a quiet voice "Congratulations you passed" and there was a flash of bright light and everything went black again.

_Later_  
I woke up again back in the empty room with the locked door and I saw Cat looking down worriedly at me. When she realized I was awake. She knocked the air out of me. She told how she turned around for one minute when the door closed and next I suddenly collapsed. "Wait a minute how long was I out?" I asked her. "About an hour I'm not sure. I didn't bring a watch" Cat replied. I stood up and felt something heavy in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket and I saw the key to the door. "How did you get that?" Cat asked me. "I'll explain later."

I said to her without looking at her face. I couldn't look at her because I actually thought she would betray me. "It's okay we have the time." Cat said. "Ok but you might wanna sit down for this one." I said to her. I told her all about what happened about me waking up in the cell until the duel. "When you or the fake you was about to finish the killing curse she suddenly stopped and stood straight in an a quiet voice she said that I passed and their was this bright flash of light and I passed out again. When I woke up again I was back here." I finished. I looked at Cat's face for her reaction.

Her face looked like she was happy,sad,scared,betrayed and more. She suddenly hugged me again "I'm sorry that you had to go through with that" she said with tears falling down. "it's okay now we are in this together besides even if I just known you for a few weeks you are already my best friend. I trust you"

I said to Cat. "Fine if you do something dangerous again I will slap you" Cat said. "Yes mom" I said while rolling my eyes. I went to the door and turned the key and the door automatically opened. Me and Cat smiled at each other before we got going to the next trial.


	12. Chapter 875: Trials of the Black Manor

_Recap:_

_"Fine if you do something dangerous again I will slap you," Cat said. "Yes mom," I said while rolling my eyes. I went to the door and turned the key and the door automatically opened. Cat and I smiled at each other before we got going to the next trial._

A few Moments Later

Nothing could stop us now. When we went to the next door. I saw that we were in a very big room and I heard faint hissing from a snake and I paled as it said #Run little humans I smell you I'm gonna kill you# I looked at Cat "We gotta run" I told her.

Cat looked at me and joked

"Why is their a Basilisk chasing us?" I looked and said

"Yes, yes there is"

Cat looked at me in shock "Well what are we standing around here for! We need to run!" She screamed. As we ran I saw these words on the wall

it said:

_ONE MAY ESCAPE;_

_ONE MAY DIE;_

_CHOOSE WISELY BEFORE YOU SAY GOODBYE _

_TO ONLY CARRY ON;_

_DEFEAT THE SERPENT QUEEN;_

_THEN YOU WILL SEE YOUR DESTINY;_

_YOUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT;_

_YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE NOW;_

_CHOOSE WISELY;_

_FOR DEATH DOESN'T STAND OUT;_

As soon as I finished reading.

I saw the door to the next trial was open so we ran to it. When I suddenly had an idea. Maybe I can try and talk to it.  
I stopped running.  
Cat looked at me in shock as she realized I stopped running.  
I knew I had to save Cat and so I pushed her through the door with all the strength I could muster. I closed the door with all my might. I could hear Cat screaming at me to open the door.  
That I was also a complete idiot. She was also saying she would kill me when she gets that door open. But that didn't matter she was safe.

I felt the Basilisks closing in behind me. I closed my eyes and I felt her open its mouth to reveal her fangs.  
#Stop# I hissed in Parseltongue. The Basilisk stopped midway before striking.  
#You speak the language, And you have the scent of my master, are you one of his descendants young one?#  
I was shocked, that actually worked! Maybe I could be an actual descendant of Salazar Slytherin.  
#Maybe I am, what's your name? And is there a way for me to look at you without dieing# I hissed. She hissed back in reply: # Yes I have a name. My master called me Lilian, and yes there is a way you just have to point your wand at me speak cover Basilisks eyes in Parseltongue. so that I would have a cover on my eyes but I can still see you. Only the person who said the words can remove the blindfold# I pointed my wand at Lilian and hissed #cover Basilisks eyes# and she hissed #you can look now# I looked and sighed in relief that they were a cover on her eyes. I asked her how to open the door again and she said that if I just hiss #open# the door would immediately open. The other way was that I had to kill her. I didn't want to leave her so I asked her a question #Do you want to come back with me?# Lilian was shocked at first but nodded so I asked her if it was okay if I shrunk her and she nodded again.

I shrunk her and placed her on my shoulder. And I hissed #open# at the door. But when I went through. I was getting slapped by an angry Cat "OUCH! What was that for?!" I asked her while rubbing my cheek.  
"That was for being a stupid Gryffindor for facing the Basilisks in your own and also for breaking your promise! And this—" I was caught off guard as she hugs me. "Is for being a great best friend but if you dare do that again and you get yourself killed. I will resurrect you and kill you myself and— Oh even better I tell Harry you done that and I am sure you don't wanna face an overprotective brother" she finished.

I mock glared at her and said "You wouldn't" Okay if you're confused to let me explain. Even before I told him that I was his sister Harry was still very overprotective to me. He even glared at anyone who looks at me inappropriately. One time the twins pranked me which made the stay in my room for the whole day.

Let's just say all hell broke loose and They couldn't walk for 2 weeks. and I sent Cat my death glare she wasn't even phased by an inch she just pinched my cheeks and she stuck her tongue out at me. But then she noticed Lilian "YOU BROUGHT THE BASILISK WITH YOU?!" She screamed at me.  
Lilian suddenly hissed angrily #EXCUSE ME! This Basilisk is a She and I have a name you know. Come closer so I bite you# I hissed at Lilian to calm down. I turned to Cat "First off calm down and 'the basilisk is a She and her name is Lilian" I told her. Cat looked at me like I was crazy. So with I sigh, I told her what happened after I pushed her through the door. Cat calmed down eventually. She said sorry to Lilian and she forgave her.

"So she can't kill anyone anymore with her eyes?" Cat asked me. "Yes Cat she can't" I answered. We finished our conversation. Then, we went down the corridor to face Godric Gryffindor's trial. "What do you hope for the next trial?" Cat asked me. "Hopefully, there would be no fighting," I said to her. She nodded "I hope there isn't fighting either." she said. We open the door and I saw a stage and I looked around and I saw another riddle it said:

_To get through the door;_

_Don't be a bore;_

_You have to duel to pass;_

_If you fail to complete the duel you'd compete ;_

_Your downfall will be a bittersweet treat;_

_To complete the challenges you are to receive;_

_Good luck to you I say;_

_But beware the way the duel is done for their can only be one way to ace the game;_

As I finished reading it. I felt the color draining from my face

I looked at Cat she also looked pale and scared but she tried to not show it. I looked around and I realized we had to duel each other. 'Of course, this would be a bravery test. And just when I hoped there would be no fighting. Note to self: Don't jinx anything ever again' I thought tiredly. We got ready for the duel. As soon as we bowed to each other. The stage where we were supposed to duel. Started to float up in the air it and the tiles were suddenly falling off. I look at Cat and she was scared but she looked determined. I felt Lilian crawl into my pocket. I and Cat got out our wand and we started to duel. "Stupefy," I said while aiming my wand at Cat. Cat was quick and then she cast "Protego" suddenly she cast "Confundo" I dodged it.

(Sorry I'm not good with fight scenes)

"Impedimenta," I said. Cat wasn't able to dodge this time. Quickly while she saw distracted for casting the counter curse. I quickly disarmed her. Helped Cat up and gave her back her wand. We waited for the door to open but strangely it never did. I looked at Cat "Maybe we did something wrong?" I asked her. "No that can't be we did everything right!" Cat said. But there was something coming out of the shadows. They were Harry, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-eye Marlene, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. "GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I said shocked.

"We came to find you," Harry said. I was about to get closer When Harry aimed the killing curse at me. Luckily Cat was there with me and she pushes me and herself out of the way. When Harry aimed the killing curse, the others started aiming curses at us as well. Cat looked at me "We need to find cover" she said. She was running but I was too in shock to run 'Was Harry trying to kill me?!' I was snapped out for my thought when a hand grabbed mine and started pulling me to stage. As soon as we found cover behind the stage, Cat turned to me "I know what we have to do to get passed this trial. We have to try and kill those copies of the others" she said to me. "But I just can't what happens when we get out they are dead because of us?! And Harry tried to kill me! He hates me! They all hate me! I deserve to die! " I said to her sorrowfully.

Cat looked back at me "Look I know they look like them but they are not real. Okay! They are not real they are just copies and why would Harry kill you? Your his sister he loves he would rather kill himself than kill you!" Cat said reassuringly. I looked at her and nodded. We got out from under the stage and we started furling the others. "Incarcerous, Aguamenti," I said, my wand pointing at Ron and Hermione copies. They started gagging and thrashing because of not having enough oxygen. I desperately wanted to stop the spell but I kept reminding myself they are all not real. "Duro, Expulso" Cat said, her wand pointing at Marlene and Sirius. Let's just say they blew up. I took care of Tonks and Remus with a "Crucio and Avada Kedavra". It hurts so much. Cat took care of Mad-Eye with an "Expelliarmus and Crucio".

I was about to finish Ginny with a Sectumsempra when Lilian came out of my shirt pocket and bit Ginny. And Ginny felt down and laid there emotionless. The next one was Draco, With a look of dread on my face, I said, "Crucio & Sectumsempra" with my wand pointing at Draco. It hurts my heart so much just hurting them and killing them makes me wanna kill myself. My thought was interrupted when I saw a killing curse coming in my direction. I barely dodged it. The last person to defeat was Harry. Harry wasn't giving up without a fight. Cat with her wand pointed at Harry. She said "Petrificus Totalus and Expelliarmus". But Harry dodged and said "Crucio" with his wand aiming at Cat. I managed to push Cat away from the curse. But it hit me instead.

It was like a burning knife was stabbing me over and over. I could hear myself scream but I couldn't stop. I just wanted the pain to end. When the curse was over, I felt my throat dry from my screams. I couldn't even move at all. It was like all my bones were broken. After a while, I finally had the energy to stand up and open my eyes. When I did, I saw Harry tied up and his wand in Cat's hand. When she saw I was standing she quickly walked towards my side. She help walked over to where Harry was. She told me that while I was still under the effects of Crucio. She tied Harry up and took his wand away from him. "You can finish him off if you like?" I smiled gratefully and nodded. Cat gave me my wand back. Then, she helped me walk all the way to Harry.

I pointed my wand at Harry. I was about to finish Harry off. When he suddenly screamed with pure anger and hatred "I HATE YOU VICKY YOU ARE WORST SISTER EVER! I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DIE!" I broke down right then and there. Cat stepped forward. She was about finished him off but I held up my hand to stop her. " I have to do this," I said to her. Even with tears in my eyes, I picked up my wand and with all the strength I had. I aimed my wand at Harry. I said " Avada Kedavra" Harry went as still a ragged doll and I cried and looked away I couldn't see the lifeless look in my brother's eyes. Cat placed a hand on my shoulder and comforted me Suddenly, a key with wings came flying into Cat's hands. As soon as the key was in Cat's hands the bodies of everyone I loved began to disappear. Cat placed the key in the keyhole and it the lock clicked and the door opened. Cat and I went through the door for the final trial.

**A few Moments Later**

Cat and I still had the adrenaline from our duel and I felt sadness wash over me. Whenever I close my eyes I see them on the ground cold and lifeless. But that feeling soon disappeared because when we went through the door. There was just an empty room. I looked at Cat and she had the same confused look I had on my face. Then suddenly there was a bright flag of light and suddenly The room turned to gold and there was writing written on the wall. It said:

CONGRATULATION! YOU HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR!

THERE IS ONLY ONE FINAL TEST BEFORE YOU HAVE LEFT TO DO

CHOOSE YOUR PRIZE TO GET YOU THROUGH THE LIBRARY!

BUT BEWARE CHOOSE THE WRONG ONE! YOU WILL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN 

As fast as it appeared, the writing on the wall disappeared. Two pedestals appeared and on one of them, there was a stone. On the other one, there was Merlin's wand!

I felt a powerful aura from one of the items but I couldn't tell which one. But as quick as I felt it, it disappeared. "Did you feel that powerful aura?"I asked Cat. She shook her head in reply.  
That just confused me even more. Cat tried to get the locket anyway but there was like an invisible force on it.  
But, before Cat even got close to the locket. There was suddenly a powerful force field placed around both pedestals.  
Cat was sent flying back to me. We both fell to the ground at the impact of the force it sent our way.

I turned to Cat "What was that?" I asked her. "I think that was a protection charm," Cat said. I just nodded in reply. "I think only a descendant of Merlin can go through. So maybe you should go?" Cat asked me. "Why I'm not a descendant of Merlin Cat," I told her. "Well, we don't know that. Come on just give it a try, please?" Cat begged.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

I walked to the force field.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the shockwave to blast me back. But it never came.  
I opened my eyes, I saw that I was on the other side of the force field. I turned around to see Cat just as shocked as I was.  
Now I just had to choose which one was the right one. I was going to the other pedestal with the wand and was about to touch it.  
But before I could, My hand froze in mid-air. My mind said it was the wand but my heart thought differently and my gut was telling me it was the stone.

I felt that aura again stronger than ever. But I didn't feel it from the wand it was coming from the stone. So I stepped away from the 2nd pedestal and walked up to the first one and grabbed the stone. When I grabbed it there was this bright light. I closed my eyes. When I opened them.

I realized we were not in the trial room anymore. We were outside two big gold doors. There was a name on top of the door in ancient runes and I looked at Cat, she turned to me "This is it. This is the Black Library."

she said in awe. When I tried to open the doors I realized it was locked. I tried to use "Alohomora" but the spell did nothing.  
"It's locked," I told her.

Cat's face went from so many emotions. From awe to shock to anger. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! WE WENT THROUGH ALL THOSE FLIPPING TRIALS OF DANGER AND DEATH JUST TO FIND THE BLACK LIBRARY TO JUST REALIZE IT WAS LOCKED!" She screamed.  
As Cat was ranting about "why the blasted door won't open" I felt a warm glow in my hand.  
I looked down to see the rock  
I got from Merlin's trial started changing to a necklace with a key on it.  
I placed it on my neck. Then, the door glowed gold. "Cat you might wanna stop ranting why the door won't open," I told her.

"Why should I?" She asked me. I pointed at the door that was a glowing gold door.  
I saw the key necklace I was wearing glowed the same color as the door. As I got closer to the door the brighter it became.  
It was so bright Cat and I had to close our eyes so we wouldn't get blind.

When I opened my eyes. The doors to the library were open. I looked at Cat and together we went ventured inside the Manor's library.  
When we went inside the library was different than I expected. There were, of course, thousands of books but there was also paintings of Merlin and the founders. There was also a training room. There was also a potions lab.  
We also saw these magical creatures that keep the library in tack. We found a map of the Manor with all the secret passageways. Which is very useful on how to get out of here.

Suddenly, a voice spoke out of nowhere. "Finally after 100 years one of our descendants arrived." The voice said.  
I grabbed my wand and readied myself to blast the person.  
I saw something move behind Cat. I shouted "Stupefy" but for some reason, the spell went through that person. "Quick reflexes this must be my descendant" another voice stated proudly.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" I said fiercely. I felt 5 presence behind me. I spun around.  
I saw the ghost of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Merlin Emyrs all behind us.  
I was just shocked. I looked at Cat, but she was just as shock as I was. "Welcome Victoria and Cat dear, I see you've found the library.

I hope our challenges weren't too hard" Helga Hufflepuff said with a warm smile. "Only a few trials were difficult Lady Hufflepuff," I said politely.  
"Oh dear call me Helga Lady Hufflepuff is too formal," Helga said with a chuckle.  
"Ok, then Helga," I said with a smile. "But right now, I want to hear how you did on the trial. Being in this place has gotten very boring. I wanna hear "Excuse me Lady Ravenclaw but why are all of you guys ghost and here in this library?" Cat asked curiously.

"Well, my child when we are the guardians of this library. We made this decision so the knowledge of all the things we uncovered won't fall into the wrong hands. For you see before Voldemort there was a much greater threat in our time. He was one of the Black family members. So he was able to access the library. But luckily one of our descendants was able to warn us just in time. We found a very powerful spell to defeat him. But at a terrible price. the spell we used cost us our whole magic core. We became a ghost after that dreadful battle. So we were forever trapped in this library guarding and protecting the knowledge so it would never be used for evil again." Rowena Ravenclaw explained.

"Well, what about this key Lady Ravenclaw?" I asked, showing the necklace with the key charm on it. "Oh dear call me Rowena, Lady is too formal. May I take a look! Ahh, that key is the key to the manor! You can unlock all the secret passages of the manor and never get lost. This also the key so that you could get into the library" Rowena replied.

I looked at the necklace and I took it off. I gave it to Cat. "Take it. It is your birthright as a Black." I said to Cat. "No, you take it!" Cat said. We kept discussing who would take it. When Merlin stood between us "Girls, please! We are wasting time and I have a way to solve your problem" He put his hand on the necklace. He said "Doublico Locketum."There was a flash of gold. But when that light disappeared there were now 2 necklaces.

"Excuse me, Merlin? But I have a question. I have been wondering this for a long time but who could be my ancestor? "I asked. "Well, you could be one of my descendants judging how you told us about the trials you faced or one of the founders' descendants as well," Merlin said thoughtfully. "We have a blood test here you could take to see your heritage. Hold on dear I'll go get it. " Rowena said.

She floats away and comes back holding a piece of parchment. I looked at her strangely and asked: "Where's the blood test?" Rowena looked confused and Cat just facepalmed. Until Rowena finally got what I meant, chuckling a bit before answering: "Oh this is the blood test. It just designed to look like that" I felt my face get red from the embarrassment. Cat was laughing her arse off.

But after that embarrassing moment, I placed 7 drops of blood on the parchment. We were waiting for the results. The parchment started to glow. "The results are done," Godric Gryffindor said. When the glow faded, I hesitated for a moment. This was the truth to find out who I am and why I felt like I never belonged. With a deep breath, I grabbed the parchment and started to read it

**BLOOD TEST**

_Name_: _Victoria_ _Lily Evangeline Potter_

_Parents: Lily Potter neé Evans (mother: deceased)_

_James Potter (father: deceased)_

_Creatures Inheritance: (Blocked until 16 years old)_

_Half High Elf_

_Half Veela_

_Heiress to the noblest house of_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Emyrs_

_Black_

_Louise_

I was speechless. I was the descendant of all the founders and Merlin himself. This is all too crazy.  
"Well, that's just shocking. But now we have to train you to use your magic since you are our descendant." Merlin said. "But what about Harry since he is my brother isn't he also your descendants too?" I asked.

"Yes, but he is our descendant too. But he doesn't have our magic because it can sometimes skip a few generations. But most of the time it's our own magic picks a worthy wielder to pass our magic down to that person." Rowena answered. "Now enough of this nonsense we need get you started on learning about our magic. I want to teach my descendant about parsel magic" Salazar Slytherin said impatiently.

**TIME SKIP**

After I was able to learn more about the powers each descendant has. We started training to help improve my magic skills. Lilian finally woke up from her nap and she and Salazar were getting along pretty well. They even taught Cat a few things. But then, we decided to continue that another day. Because we had to leave or else the others might get worried. Now we are going back the way we came. Thanks to the lockets we were able to find a shorter and quicker we were passing the trial room of Salazar Slytherin. I heard voices. With our wands drawn, I hissed #open# at the door. Sirius and Harry stumbled out of the room.

"HARRY! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed while helping him up. Cat did the same with Sirius. But instead of answering my question Harry just hugged me instead. "I was so worried. We couldn't find you guys we thought something happened to you." Harry said while hugging me. "I'm sorry I made you worry Harry," I said hugging just as tight. "Guys sorry to interrupt the moment but we need to get out of here." Cat interrupted. "That is a great idea Cat but how are we gonna get out of here?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Vicky and I found a shortcut. So come on let's get back to Grimmauld's Place ." So we ventured down the shortcut going back to Grimmauld Place.

**TIME SKIP**

We were finally back in Grimmauld's Place. "Well, now that's over. Cat and I are going to bed Night" I yawned. We were just about to go upstairs before we were stopped. "Hold on first! You still owe us an explanation!" Sirius stated firmly. 'Oh no we are so dead' I thought. Just then Lilian decided to just pop out of my pocket. Harry stood up all of a sudden as if receiving an electric shock and started screaming " IS THAT A BASILISK!" I quickly covered his mouth " Harry be quiet you'll wake up the whole house." I shushed him. But it was too late. Everybody started running down the stairs. But when they saw Cat and me, they froze. "Hey, guys! We're back" Cat said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. "Vicky, Cat!" They all said before rushing to us. They started asking us a ton of question. Cat sighed before going back to the living room again with me on her tail. Once everybody was in the living room. We started explaining that whole adventure. 

**Hey guys. I'm back! and I'm not dead. Sorry for taking so long. I just took a break from writing first. I had no idea how to continue this book but now I'm back! I will try and update more now than ever to make it up to you guys. I am almost done with chapter 9 so I'll publish it soon. **


	13. Chapter 9: Hogwart's Express

_Recap:_

_We were finally back in Grimmauld's Place. "Well, now that's over. Cat and I are going to bed Night" I yawned. We were just about to go upstairs before we were stopped. "Hold on first! You still owe us an explanation!" Sirius stated firmly. 'Oh no we are so dead' I thought. Just then Lilian decided to just pop out of my pocket. Harry jumped all of sudden and started screaming " IS THAT A BASILISK ?!" I quickly covered his mouth " Harry be quiet you'll wake up the whole house." I shushed him. But it was too late. _

_Everybody started running down the stairs. But when they saw Cat and me, they froze. "Hey, guys! We're back" Cat said cheerfully trying to lighten the mood. "Vicky, Cat!" They all said before rushing to us. They started asking us a ton of question. Cat sighed before going back to the living room again with me on her tail. Once everybody was in the living room. We started explaining that whole adventure._

**Now**

It's has been 2 weeks since the Black Manor. Let's just say after that whole adventure. Harry has been even more protective than ever. It's just getting a little bit crazy actually. Cat has been grounded by Marlene and Sirius. But after the Black Manor, Marlene and Cat had to go back to the Malfoy Manor. Don't even get started on me.

I have been grounded these last two weeks by Mrs. Weasley and not to mention Harry. I had to deal with a worried Order and my worried friends. But after all that, it was just absurd. To find out I am a descendant of Merlin and all the founders but that means so is Harry but he never got the extra powers because according to Merlin it can also skip in a generation. But all that aside now, tomorrow I am finally going to Hogwarts!

Thanks to Hermione I am able to catch up to the 5th years since of my predicament. Dumbledore has been ignoring Harry more and more. I have to got talk to him about not ignoring him that much. Ever since Cedric's death. Harry has been getting nightmares.

I constantly worry about him. He says he's fine but I know he isn't. He even started to have a dream about the Department of Mysteries door.  
But enough of that now.

Right now I'm in my room reading "History of Magic" Rowena said that to help me with her magic I have to learn about all the books I read. Lilian is on her little bed snoozing away. Lilian was able to be my snake familiar but Merlin said as his descendants I still have one more familiar. When I told them about Lilian. They were a bit cautious at first. But now they are used to it. Because of the blindfold, she can't kill us with her eyes.

I heard knocking on the door. I got the couch and went to open the door. Mrs. Weasley came in with a smile. " Hello dear, Did you finish packing your things? We have to leave early tomorrow" She told me. "Yep I'm all done Mrs. Weasley," I said with a smile. "Ok dear, Dinner will be ready in half an hour." She said. "Okay," I waved.

I spent the last 30 minutes checking if I had everything packed. I also started reminiscing about the last 2 weeks. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. But there was something else that happened this week. I found out I was a Metamorphmagus! I still remember the time it happened. It all happened a week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I woke up just like every other day. but when I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I screamed. My hair was green and my eyes were blue and my nose was a pig snout. It took me a few minutes to comprehend what was going on. But I knew who was responsible for this.

"FRED, GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?! YOU ARE BOTH DEAD!" I screamed.  
I stormed down the stairs.

I see Fred and George in the kitchen eating muffins. I slap them both. "Ouch what was that for?!" Fred said while rubbing his cheek. "THIS!" I said while pointed at my face. When Fred and George saw my face. They started laughing hysterically. "Merlin's Beard! HAHAHAHA What happened to you?!" George said between laughs. I look at them like they were crazy. "Aren't You responsible for this?!" I asked confused while pointing at my face again."Nope, but you should keep it like that!" Fred said while still laughing. Sirius then decided to walk into the room. "What is going on here?!" He asked.

He then saw me. "Don't just don't," I said. Sirius didn't say anything but he did chuckle a bit "Don't mind if I asked Flower, But What happened to your hair and eyes and Why is it the color purple and why is your nose a duck's beak?" I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? Fred and George turned my hair green and eyes were blue and my nose was a pig snout" I asked. Sirius just handed me a mirror.  
I saw that my hair was turning purple. Then it started turning hazel. Luckily my nose started turning back to normal. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Well, you could be a metamorphmagus! I'll call Tonks so that she can help you" I nodded my head vigorously, my hair now turning an aqua color.  
**(A/N Flower is the nickname Sirius calls her)**

I sighed and sat down on the kitchen stool and grabbed a muffin. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walk in then, When they saw me they stopped. "Sis! What is happening to your hair ?!" Harry questioned while grabbing a kitchen stool and sat beside me. "Guess what?! I'm a Metamorphmagus!" I said to them after I finished my muffin, my hair turning bubblegum pink. "That's so cool!" Hermione said. We heard the door open and Tonks stepped in. "Wotcher Vicky! I heard you became a metamorphmagus. Well, I'll help you control it" Tonks said. She started to tell me the importance of being a metamorphmagus and how to change my forms.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Yeah, so that's what happened. I, of course, apologized to Fred and George. Thanks to Tonks, I am able to control my hair color now. I can now change eye color on my own at will now too. I can even change my facial features. But sometimes It does change on its own when I'm lost in my thoughts or because of my emotions. "Vicky Dear, Dinner time" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs. "Coming," I said going downstairs. I arrived downstairs to see everybody was there already.

I went to sit down beside Cat, who saved a seat for me. I forgot to mention that Cat and Marlene are going to be staying here tonight. I thanked her and sat down. While eating dinner. We started talking about Hogwarts and I was thinking about meeting a certain blonde again. We decided that I would take the Prent last name instead. So that Voldemort wouldn't find out about me. Because I was a metamorphmagus. I was able to disguise myself. We decided to change I would make my hair strawberry blonde. My eyes would still be the same but I would add grey specks just to be sure.

"Hey Vicky, Why is your hair bleach blonde and your eyes are grey?" Ron asked. I flushed realizing that my hair and eye color was the same color as Draco's. "Are you okay Vicky? You're turning red! Are you feeling sick?!" Harry asked while feeling my forehead.

"Ohh Harry She isn't sick she is just thinking about her beloved soulmate Dra— OUCH!" Cat finished standing up and holding her toe. "Sorry Cat I must have _accidentally _stepped on your toe my bad," I said with the best innocent look. But my eyes were screaming _'don't you dare'._ Cat sighed defeated "Nevermind," she said.

"You know you kind of remind me of Dra— Ahh I see," Hermione said, stopping midway from the _'Please don't_' look I gave her. She stopped but she gave me the '_explain later' _look. Cat was giving a _'Ha! I win' _look. I just looked away and continued to eat my dinner.

Good thing the others didn't notice about the eyes exchange. I quickly changed my hair and eyes back to their natural look. So dinner went by without any other interruptions. Of course with a few tricks from Tonks and me. When dinner was over and the adults told us to leave the kitchen. Because of the order meeting.

Ginny went straight to bed. When she arrived in the room. I decided to get ready for bed as well. Since we were going to have to get up early tomorrow. I went to the bathroom to shower and change to my pajamas.

I went back to the room only to see Hermione and Cat on my bed. Hermione, with her arms crossed and a questioning look in her eyes. While Cat had a teasing look in her eyes and an all-knowing grin. "Okay now spill. I covered for you" Hermione said. I sighed and told Hermione and Cat about my crush on Draco.

Hermione stayed silent for the whole explanation but when I was done. She squealed a girly squeal that almost woke up the whole house. "Hermione Shush! You might wake up the whole house!"  
I said while covering her mouth.  
Hermione then turned to Cat. "Why aren't you shocked? And second, your hair is finally back to normal?" She asked Cat.

"Well, I already knew... Oh, Come on Hermione don't give that look. If you saw them when they first met. She was literally on top of him. And Draco for the first time in his life became flushed. You can already tell the feelings they have for each other. Besides, that means more fun in teasing you about it. And about your second question no it hasn't "Cat finished solemnly while tucking her hair behind her ear.

I flushed at that. "Sometimes I really wish you aren't Sirius Black's daughter. And what about your hair? It looks perfectly normal to me" I said while looking at her hair.

"Well I can't keep this secret from you forever." then she took off a wig?! 'When did she have a wig?' I thought. I as I finished that thought waves of pure white hair cascaded on her shoulders.

"What happened to your hair?! When did this happen?" I asked her. "Well in our 3rd year I partnered up with Harry in potions but he said the wrong enchantment and boom my hair turned white. And I still can't change it back" Cat explained.  
'Well I'm sure gonna teach Harry a lesson' I thought.

"Now that everything is settled. Come on we need to go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us. Night Vicky. Night Cat." Hermione said as she hopped out of my bed and went to hers. Cat did the same. "Night Hermione, Night Cat," I said back climbing in my bed. As I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**The next morning...**

I felt myself being woken up by someone shaking my arm. I slowly open my eyes to see Hermione standing in front of me. When she realized I was awake, she stopped shaking me. "Good Morning Vicky! Come on we have to get ready we're leaving for King's Cross in an hour." Hermione said to me. When she was done she went to wake up Ginny and Cat. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:30 in the morning. "Why are we waking up so early?" Ginny asked as she yawned.  
"YEAH WHY WAKE UP THIS EARLY! THE BLOODY SUN DIDN'T EVEN RISE YET!" Cat said in a cranky mode. "Good morning to you too," I said sarcastically.

"Well since their of a lot of us going back to Hogwarts this year. We need to take extra precautions because of You-Know-Who. So we have to leave very early as well so that we won't be followed by any death eaters." Hermione explains. "That makes sense," I said while rubbing the sleepiness from eyes.

"Okay, I'm going down for breakfast," Hermione said. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to change to my outfit for today. But I had an idea. "Cat! Come here!" I whispered yelled at her. Cat grumpily made her way over to the bathroom. "What?!" She said in an even more sour mood than before. "Ohh stop being in a sour mood! How do you feel about pranking Harry and Sirius?" I asked mischievously.

Cat eyes lit up like a light bulb and she smirked. "What do you have in mind?" She asked. I grinned and told her about my plan.

**30 minutes later...**

Everything was prepared. We, of course, informed all the others except Harry and Sirius of this prank. But they didn't want to join but they wished us good luck though. We are going to prank the boys by dressing up into something the boys would never like.

This is what I would be actually wearing to Hogwarts Express

And this is Cat's

And this is the outfit I'm _supposed_  
to wear

And This is Cat's

Then before I went down I changed my hair to strawberry blond.

sorry the pictures don't show just use your imagination

**(Her eyes are green like Harry's but with a hint of grey in them so it wouldn't be that similar to Harry's)**

Cat quickly put on her wig and we went downstairs for breakfast.

I quickly made my way downstairs. Cat right behind me. I saw the others were all already there. I quickly made my way to the others. Harry smiled at me but his smile faded when he saw what I was wearing. "WHAT ARE THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?! NO, I REFUSE TO LET YOU GO TO HOGWARTS WEARING THAT!" Harry shouts.

Oh No Harry has gone overprotective brother mode.  
And then I heard "FLOWER CHANGE RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Sirius exclaimed.

Oh my gosh, the plan is going perfectly. That went Sirius notice what Cat was wearing as well. "COOKIE CHANGE RIGHT NOW AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT! ARE YOU DATING OR SOMETHING OH MAH GOD MARLENE MY BABY IS DATING SOMEONE AAAHHHHH!" Sirius cries. 'A bit over dramatic much' I thought.

"...Dad" Cat tried to say.  
"NO, I FORBID MY BABY FOR DATING ANYONE MARLENE HOW CAN YOU APPROVE OF THIS! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WEAR THIS! THERE ARE A LOT OF DANGEROUS PEOPLE OUT THERE. WHO IS THIS BOY I WILL RIP HIM TO PIECES!" Well, this is turning out to be a scream fest. At least it's not directed on me.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE IT'S CALLED STYLE YOU OLD GEEZER!" Cat screamed. "Like daughter like father I guess..." I thought with a sigh. Well, I'm glad Harry didn't scream at me.  
"NO, IT IS NOT CALLED STYLE YOU ARE BASICALLY MAKING YOURSELF A BOY MAGNET FOR THOSE BOYS!" I heard Sirius scream. I left Cat and Sirius to fight.

Harry is too preoccupied with trying to find a t-shirt to cover me. While Marlene is trying so hard not to laugh. I was about to leave the room until "OH NO! SIS THERE IS NO WAY IN 'ELL YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS!" Harry cries grabbing my arm and dragging me back.

"I WAS BOY MAGNET EVER SINCE I LEARNED HOW TO WALK! VICTORIA POTTER YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE WITH THIS OLD MAN" Cat said while pointing a finger at me. That when Sirius notice that Harry was dragging me back "OHH 'ELL NO! FLOWER YOU ARE NOT OFF THE HOOK HARRY WATCH YOUR SISTER" Sirius screamed. I thought just then I had gone deaf.  
"I already am," Harry said.

I decided to step in. "Oh come on we are not babies anymore. We can decide what we want to wear and besides we can't even step outside without protection because of You-Know-Who is after us." Sirius and Harry grew silent after I said this.

Cat gasped then whispered to me "I think you went a bit too far into saying that." I looked at her "It's not my fault they couldn't realize it's a prank" I said facing them. "WHAT!" Sirius and Harry exclaimed.

"I mean come on did you guys really think we would wear this? We are not dumb you know" Cat said while laughing. Marlene was laughing as well. Even Sirius was laughing. "Well you both got us good but we're gonna get you back," Sirius said. "Well we're gonna change now Ciao~," I said. Cat and I ran upstairs to our room so we could change.

**TIME SKIP**

We are now approaching King's Cross. Sirius and Harry are still mad at me and Cat from that prank. Cat is already inside the train. "Come on Harry I said I was sorry. Also, this is just payback from what you did to Cat's hair as well." I said while giving him the puppy eyes. "Fine I forgive you and besides how did you find out about that? " Harry asked. "She told me," I said with a _'forget about it' _hand gesture. "Goodbye dear see you on Christmas," Mrs. Weasely said with a smile. I waved goodbye to everyone. Padfoot was jumping on my leg I laughed "Bye Padfoot" I whispered so only he can hear. I look over my shoulder to see Harry and Draco fighting again. "Ugh, boys!" I mumbled under my breath. Draco caught my gaze and he turned bright pink. I felt my cheeks go red as well. He mumbled something to Harry and then he stormed off.

I waved at Harry and he made his way over to me. "That was weird and we better get inside. Are you okay? Your face is burning up!" Harry asked worriedly. "I'm fine it's just a bit chilly come on let's get inside," I said while dragging Harry inside.

"Wait! If your cold here wears my scarf" Harry said taking off his scarf and placing it around my neck. "Aww, thanks Harry you're the best," I said while giving him a warm hug. "Anything for my little sis" He whispered so only I could hear. That made me hug him even tighter. Best brother ever

I didn't realize we were tracking a bit of a crowd. I heard "aww's" and "Ooh~" and "who's that?" all of them said in their compartments. I saw Draco leaving and I could have heard him said "Bloody Potter Stealing my girl" I shrugged it off.

Harry and I started looking for a compartment. Until I heard my name being called "Vicky!" I turned around to see Cat in a compartment with a few other people. I saw Harry making his way to Ginny and Luna so I let him be.

"Hey" I greeted Cat and the other girls. "I saw that scene earlier with Harry. Did you see the look on Draco's face when he saw you guys hugging? That was priceless! I have never seen him jealous in my whole life." Cat said laughing. I just blushed at that. Draco jealous?! He wouldn't be! Right? "So are you Harry Potter's girlfriend?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh no! We are close friends. He is kind of like a brother to me. And he feels the same as me" I said. 'Well He is literally' I thought. "My names Victoria Prent but you can call me Vicky. What's yours?" I asked the two girls. "I'm Arya Blake. I'm in Gryffindor. You can call me Arya" the girl on the right said. "I'm Krystal Keith, also Gryffindor. You can call me Krystal" the girl on the left said.

"Don't mind me asking Vicky but I haven't seen you before. what house are you in?" Arya asked. "Oh! You see, I'm a transferee from Ilvermorny" I said while rubbing my neck. "Cool but why do you have a British accent?" Krystal asked. Ohh no didn't think of that. 'Quick think of something fast' I thought.

"Oh I used to live here when I was younger. But we had to move to America because of my father's promotion. When we moved back. Death Eaters started attacking my home and they killed my parents." I explained while looking down. Which was kind off true. I loved Aunt Aubrey and Uncle Joseph like they were my parents. "Ohhh I'm so sorry for asking" Krystal said her eyes full of guilt.

"Oh don't be. It's fine" I said while wiping a few stray tears away.  
"Okay enough of that! So what house do you want to be in?" Arya asked trying to lighten the mood.  
"Hmm~Well I wanted to be in Gryffindor. But all the other houses sound great as well." I said thoughtfully.

We kept talking. Cat had to go to so her shift in checking the other students because she was a prefect. When she came back we realised that we were near Hogwarts. We quickly went to the restroom to change to our Hogwarts uniform. As the girls and I were gonna leave. I realize that I left my locket back in the the restroom. Cat offered to come with me but I said it was fine and that I could go by myself.

I went back to the restroom and I grabbed my locket. As I was on my way back. When I felt someone's hands on my waist. I tried to wrestle out of their grip but they were to strong. That person started to carry me on an empty compartment. I saw that guy has sandy blonde hair and he was a Ravenclaw. He had blue eyes.

I was thrashing around to get away from this stranger. My cries were muffled by his hands covering my mouth. 'Somebody help me!' I thought. I almost felt something brush my lips. When the compartment door opened and their stood my savior Draco Malfoy.

"Get away from her you bloody git!" He said in a low threatening voice. The stranger literally ran straight out of the compartment. I met grey worried eyes looking down at me. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I just hugged him and cried. 'Oh my gosh! Stop crying your a descendant of the Hogwarts for crying out loud!' I thought. But all I could do was cry on his chest.

We stayed there for who knows how long. My crying finally turned to sniffles. I looked at Draco "T-Tha-Thanks Draco. Sorry about your shirt" I said when I realized that his shirt was soaked with my tears."It's fine. It's no problem" he said with a gentle smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I better go see you later" I said with a wave. "Yeah see you" He said. I went back to the compartment. I felt scared and disgusted at the same time. I quickly went inside. I saw the girls talking but when they saw me. They stopped talking and they were looking at me with worry.

"Are you okay? You look pale." Cat asked. I just cried. They quickly got up and hugged me. I told them what happened. There emotions flashed from worried to anger. "Who is this person! I swear on the name of Merlin when I get my hands on them I'll—" Cat stopped midway from the look on my face.

"You should try to relax." Krystal said softly. I nodded quietly and sat by the window and closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep

**Later...**

I felt myself being shaken gently by someone. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cat standing over me. "Come on we've arrived" she said gently. I rubbed my eyes and slowly stood up. I said bye to Arya and Krystal. They still looked worried. I reassured them that I was fine and started to make my way outside to the carriages. I saw Harry looking around frantically but when he saw me. He instantly calmed down but his flashed with worry. Probably because of how I looked.

"Are you okay? You look really pale" He asked his eyes flashing with worry. "OH COURSE SHE IS NOT FINE HARRY! YOU IDIOT SHE HAS BEEN—" Cat was about to say but I cut her off. " Please not here. I'd rather not be reminded about _that_ incident" I said quietly. "Ok fine. But can I tell when we are in the carriages?" Cat asked. I nodded.

We were walking in silences I can't help but think about that moment. It sent shivers down my spine. I felt so defenseless. My thoughts were cut off by Harry  
"What are those things?" He said. "What things Harry?" Hermione said in concern. "The ones that are pulling the carriages" He replied.

I looked at the carriages as well. I was shocked to say that to see black horse creatures with wings in the side. There eyes were white.  
"What the heck?! Why are there horses that look like a bat that are pulling the carriages!" I exclaimed. I tried to remember what these creatures are. I knew at the tip of my tongue. "You can see them to?" Harry asked. "Yeah I can" I said. "Must be a sibling thing," Ron said. "It is not Ron. It's just a mere coincidence" I said. Just then I remembered what they were. I decided to not tell them. Harry is more stress than it is.

The ride to Hogwarts was silent. Except with a few teasing of Harry having a crush on Cho by coughing Me and Cat cough.

But when we finally stepped out of the carriages. We saw Hogwarts. It was even more beautiful as I imagined. 'Well, Destiny here I come' I thought before walking through the doorway to my new life begins.


End file.
